


Milk💓Milk

by SinnimonMilk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Reader gender not given, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnimonMilk/pseuds/SinnimonMilk
Summary: A movie date gone moist
Relationships: You/Original Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Milk💓Milk

Your girlfriend has a unique problem, she lactates uncontrollably. She tells you it's been like this since her mid-teens, and about how she carries lactation pads with her wherever she goes now. Your somewhat confused but fairly unruffled. 

Until she asks you to "help her" one day during a movie date. 

The theater is dark and cozy, the seats packed with friends and couple all wanting the catch the newest flick. You sit in the back, near the door with your best girl. She looks uncomfy, and constantly shifts next to you. You pretend not to notice her always adjusting her tits (plump DD's (‾◡◝)) through her thick woolly sweater. You lick your lips, your hands eager to touch those adorable milk tanks. 

As if she can read her mind, she turns to look at you-her face frazzled and flushed. She licks her lip, coating it in shiny saliva and bites it. She leans close, her fragrant perfume enters your nose as she whispers into your ear, 

"They're...um...full. Help?" she slides her hand over yours, locking your fingers together. Her breast squish against your arm (they're so soft...)   
You'd be lying if you said you weren't surprised; she's never been so forward before. But she catches your attention by pressing a sweet kiss right under your ear, making you shiver from the warm wet contact. 

Hot damn this girl will end you. 

She gazes at you from under her long lashes, a pout on her lips as she presses kiss after kiss on your neck and jaw, you nearly moan. She reaches over, cupping your groin and whispering hotly "Baby..." you take a breath, wrapping an arm around her, "Y-yeah.... we can---um go to the bathrooms--" she plants an open mouth kiss on your lips, tasting the crease of your mouth with her tongue, you can feel your heart race as she pulls back. 

"No. Here." she pulls you to her, and while your knees knock against the floor painfully it's nothing to the plush warmth of kneeling between her thick thighs with your face between two massive womanly pillows, soft and warm and smelling faintly of milk-- 

She gives you a coy smile, grabbing your jacket and putting it over your head and her midriff, as it was just lying in her lap. You swallowed, the closed space warm and clammy as you rolled up her sweater. Her midriff of smooth and held the slightest bit of plumpness, as if her baby fat missed the memo at puberty, up top were two massive teardrop shaped tits, the nipples covered by a small circular lactation pad. You slowly peel it off, making sure the adhesive catches a little and pulls the nipple-earning an appreciative shiver from her instead. You lick your lips as you take in her impressive nipples, a healthy color with a little gloss to it (you thought you'd only ever see that in porn) it's puffy and slightly elongated, as if she'd had nipples tugged far too much (no regrets) they looked soft and sinful, you can see beads of white liquid just overflowing, spilling down the curve of her hefty mammary. 

Shit that's hot. 

You lean closer, your warm breath kissing the leaky tit as you stretch out your tongue, giving her a solid lick as you take the tasty bud into your mouth, you suckle and warm milk folds your mouth. It's creamy and tastes like milk water-but it's still the most delicious thing to you. You wrap your arms around her waist and suck harder delighting in her small jerks and moans as you suck the milk from her full breasts, nibbling and licking the nipple and areola, you drink like a starved man. You can feel her hands in your hair pulling and tugging as she enjoys herself. 

Her noisiness reminds you they the two of you are in public, on a date. Where there are people-who can see you...it makes it all the hotter as you give her nipple a sharp bite, marking it as she struggles to control her yowls 

Oh god your both so fucked

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I wrote that i figured i'd share <3


End file.
